


Party for the rejects

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us freaks party on<br/>We don't care<br/>It's our time to be free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for the rejects

I wanted to fit into society, I would cut off my tongue   
Anything we say, is wrong in thief eyes  
Always dress out of style  
Speak our minds is treason   
Being ourselves is unquestionable   
It's rude, de respectful, weird, freak weren't words in existence   
Then we wouldn't be called that

Let us freaks party on  
We don't care  
It's our time to be free to show our skins  
To peel away our outside face  
This is for the freaks   
We don't care   
We break our parents hearts  
They break our social existence   
It's all an even fair fight  
Come all the rejects  
Be ourselves   
Party for the rejects only   
Invite momentarily   
Live your life like a space cadet  
Cause nothing is in our way or out of reach

Let people say what they say  
Let the social stars blink while we shine  
Nothing they've ever seen before  
We're the weirdos, the creative rejects  
They don't know us at all

Dance your music   
Blast it loud   
Sing out of tune  
Read that book  
Play the game   
Become another you

Hide in your room behind closed doors   
Read manga your parents don't understand, he has to survive he's the main character   
No, no, no, not in my world. Everyone has equal rights to live or die   
I have equal rights to be me  
Dust it off  
If you don't understand then you don't know   
Let us freaks party on  
No thoughts of suicide, no I'm not giving up   
This is though, but obviously my personality already has it rough

Let the freaks party on  
We're wrong, out of our minds  
No therapy, no drugs   
If being me is wrong then I love me all the way around   
There wouldn't be good if there was no wrong 

Not on my period, that would mean I'm bleeding a trail of my life  
Let me say what they want to say  
I'm not changing for nothing   
Shaking my head, my mind made up, my heart is out the door   
Above cloud nine  
Let the rejects party hardy  
Let the freaks party on   
We don't care   
It's our time to be free to show our skins  
Peel away our outside face  
Show yourself off and let the party continue   
Party for the rejects, the rejects   
Party for the rejects, the rejects   
Party for the rejects, the rejects   
Ha ha ha, I love being bad. That means you can see me.


End file.
